Failed Guardian
by TheGravityQueen
Summary: Even though she died, she stayed by her brothers' side, no matter what. Even though he could not see her, she tried her best to be there for him. As much as she wanted to, however, she couldn't save him from the monster that inhabited his body.


**A/N: **I hate plot bunnies. This hit me while I was making dinner and then it just wouldn't leave me alone. So just, take what you will from this.

* * *

When the crash happened, she didn't realize that she had died. She didn't know why no one could see her. As much as she screamed, and cried and yelled, no one would answer her.

She was scared because she couldn't find her mother. She was terrified when she finally found her father and brother, but they refused to acknowledge her existence. She was petrified when she followed them to her funeral, and saw her dead body surrounded by flowers.

She was deeply saddened when she saw her brother, crying his eyes out once they got home, wishing she could offer some form of comfort.

Eventually she accepted she was dead.

She noticed that Ryou would write her letters every day after that. He'd write them and then place it inside of a shoebox he kept under his bed. She would follow him to school, and pay attention to the lessons that were taught.

She was happy when her father surprised Ryou with the Monster World game for his birthday the following year. He had smiled so brightly then, even more so when he was presented with a small figurine. Her father had said he had gotten it specially ordered to look like Ryou. Even though he played the game by himself for the most part, he still seemed happier.

He started to make friends, and he played Monster World with them, and he seemed so happy. She thought, at least for a moment, that he was finally getting over her death.

Until Ryou's friends started slipping into comas, and every time they moved, it happened yet again. Until he had to move so many times that her father finally gave up with him, leaving Ryou alone in Japan so he could pursue his work.

She got so angry that when he got to a new school, the rumor had already spread and he was already getting bullied. She was deeply worried when he finally fought back, breaking one kid's nose, and threatening to kill the other if they ever tried it again. So he moved again, and again, and again.

He spent more time alone in his room, creating small figurines for the game. She would watch over him, worried when he would be awake all hours of the night to finish one.

She was touched when he decided to make one that looked like her.

Even now, when he was in high school, he still wrote her letters. They kept getting more frantic and scared, his handwriting getting progressively worse. There was a time when he had frozen in the middle of writing a word, gotten up and taken the letter out back behind the apartment complex. He simply lit it on fire, leaving it there as it burned. A few times, she almost though he was looking straight at her, but there was something strange with his eyes. As if it wasn't even her brother.

She tried her best to hold him when he broke down once. Even though she knew she could not touch him, she tried to pet his hair, they way their mother did to calm them down. She sat silently when he started pounding his fists on the cold tile of the floor, and when he broke the mirror out of rage one time.

She noticed that he was having frequent pain around his chest. That sometimes it would just stop him from whatever he was doing, causing him to double over in pain.

The night before Ryou moved again, she became very, very afraid.

Standing on the other side of the room, seemed to be her brothers' mirror image. It stood there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at her as she rose from the side of the bed. The fear prickled at the back of her neck as he stared, walking forward.

"Now, who could _you_ be?" He said, letting out a laugh that seemed to lower the temperature in the room. He gave her a knowing smirk, like he already knew whom she was as he stopped in front of her. "I thought I felt someone following _host_ around..." She flinched slightly, looking back at Ryou.

"Leave my brother alone." She ordered, her voice cracking on the word 'brother'. She jumped when she looked back, finding the other and knelt down to glare at her at eye level.

"_Oh._" Her brothers' doppelganger tilted his head and chuckled. "So, you're that _dead_ girl he writes too, then."

"Leave him alone!" She nearly yelled, narrowing her eyes at him. His face lost the amused look, and replaced it with one of annoyance. He stood, grabbing her by the hair. She squeaked in pain as he yanked her away from Ryou, looking around the room.

"No, and you'd be wise not to talk to me like that, _child._" He hissed. He let out a smirk as he found what he was looking for, picking up the small figurine off of the bedside table Ryou had.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at him, clawing at his hand. He made no movement to stop her, merely looking down at her with crazed eyes.

"I wonder..." He purred out, sinking his nails into the soft wood of the figure. "If this works on spirits of the dead as well..." She could see something glowing underneath his shirt, and she panicked, kicking at his legs and screaming at him.

* * *

The spirit chuckled as he placed the small wooden figure back on the stand, looking down at Ryou.

"Now you're near your sister as well. Isn't that great, host?" He let out a laugh, running his fingers over the wood.


End file.
